Final Breezes Book 1
by Akid4ever
Summary: We all know that Aang felt alone, but in a world where he isn't, well only chaos can follow.
1. Awakening

**This is an AU of the Last Air Bender and the story is still mostly the same, but with some minor changes. Some are easier to deal with then others, but I hope that you guys can enjoy this story for it took some time to think out the complete story, along with fixing some of the finer details. This is going to be about 1200 words, seeing on how many people view the story will tell me, if I should continue. Now without further ado, other than the title, you may read the story.**

The Final Breeze

Aang was flying away from the air temple and was over the open ocean, when it started to rain. That was 10 minutes ago and it seemed that the world didn't like that Aang was running away as the rain began to come down harder and harder. Before long, it was so hard that Aang could barely see in front of him. "Aang, are you there" was said by an unknown voice and Aang looked back to see his friend from the air temple, he was 15 and had a very fast flying bison and he was closing in at a very fast rate, before Aang knew it, Arano was right next to him shouting at him to return to the temple. Appa was able to fly at such a fast speed forever and started to slow and Arano slowed down and flew next to him. All of a sudden, a large lightning bolt struck right in between them and caused them to spin out of control. Right before hitting the water the 2 bison spun into each other and hit with their master on their back. The bison started to fight the ocean current, but with the rain the fight was not one that they could win and before long they started to become still as water flooded all of their lungs.

As Aang started to fall unconscious, he saw a vision of the Fire Nation traveling to all the Air Temples and killing all of the monks and would be Air Benders. The vision lasted about 3 seconds before the force of the water became too much and pushed the young Avatar/ Air Bender to his limits and that's went the glow began. Arano looked with barely opened eyes to see that Aang's eyes and tattoos were glowing, then the world went dark and cold. The 2 Air Benders and flying bison were stuck in ice and they would remain like that for the next 100 years.

As the Air Benders and bison were being incased in ice, a faint transparent image of an old man that wore all red robes that had the Fire Nation Symbol on the back. The man looked like he was in his 80's and had a long beard that went to mid chest and flowing gray hair that went down his back, all except a small pony tail that was held by a Fire Prince's crown clip. He looked into the ocean that had covered his newest body and signed. The young Avatar would have to lose almost everything to win the war. It was sad that he had to watch himself go through this, but as an Avatar himself, he knew that the world came before yourself. It was sad that this is what the world had come to, but for balance to be restored, the world would have to wait a 100 years before they would every even stand a chance. There was no way that they would win now, but the world would pull through as it has many times before. Looking to his left and seeing many faint shadowy bodies and knowing that the avatar spirit was not inside of Aang completely, his time here was done and with a nod, walked toward the mast of spirit-ish bodies and with a glance back to the newly formed ice cap, departed this plane and continued on to the next journey, the spirit world.

100 Years Later.

A tanned girl was yelling at her brother, both clothed in heavy coats that had lots of fur on and blue. They were in the South Pole and the Girl was unknowing water bending, while yelling at her brother about being sexist. Seeing what his sister was doing, the older boy tried to calm, but that seemed to make her even madder and before long the ice that they were surrounded by couldn't with stand all of the constant changes to the water, and began to break apart and as they broke apart, a large chunk of ice that was being covered finally broke free and made its way to the top.

The girl recovering faster than her brother, grabbed his sword and started to bang on the ice and on the 5th bang, the ice broke and the top part broke to reveal that the ice went pretty deep. Right after it broke a larger beam of blue light flew from the dome of ice. After her brother recovered back to full function, ran to his sister's side and grabbed his sword and looked at his sister. He then said "Katara, what do you think you're doing? Do you even know what inside of there?" The newly named Katara looked a little sheepish that she hadn't thought that far and stared to blush lightly, before they heard a pair of tired yawns. They saw a boy about her brother's height with his back to them and saw that he was pulling up something up. They saw him pull and with a huff, he pulled a boy that that looked like he was twelve and as he pulled him up. The older boy lost his footing, and fell backwards and pulled the younger boy with him and they slid down the ice onto the large slab of ice that Katara and her brother were on.

Now, that the duo from the ice was closer to them, they saw that they were both sporting matching red and yellow monk like clothes. The taller of the two had light brown hair that seemed to grow wildly and the younger had jet black hair that seemed to natural stop and stay straight. They both took their time getting off the ground and dusting their clothes off. Then one after the other, they both sneezed and were sent up into then flew up into the air. Katara and her brother, watched in amazement as the duo from the ice were sent sky high from just sneezing. As the 2 floated down and landed, her brother rushed toward them, but slipped on the ice and fell on his face. Katara called out to her brother with a "Sokka" and hearing his sister filled with worry made him look at her and get up and wait for her to catch up, before continuing to walk to the people who just landed on the ground.

As they landed, Arano noticed that there were other people on the same ice as them and elbowed Aang as they drew near. "I'm Aang and this is Arano" said the shorted of the two. The brother and sister, introduced themselves with "I'm Sokka and this is my sister Katara." Arano said "Nice to meet you guys." Sokka, being him said "You guys, just sneezed, and flew ten feet in the air." Aang and Arano answered at the same time "Really, It felt higher that." Katara, then let out a gasp and said "You guys are Air Benders?" Once again they both answer "Sure am." Sokka then said "Giant light beams, Air Bender, I got midnight madness, I'm going home to were things make sense."

To Be Continued

**I hope that you guys enjoyed this as I plan to redo the entire series with OC and even have a paring in mind. I will do 3 stories, as one per book. I found that their hair didn't grow was dumb and mad them grow hair. As for why Arano was following Aang will be revealed and who are the people that were watching Aang, only time will tell.**


	2. The Prince

The Final Breeze

As Sokka finished his rant about the madness of living Air Benders, a loud yawn was heard followed by a slightly softer yawn, both raddling the iceberg. Arano ran back to the top of the hole in the ice bowl and yell out "Foco" and got a loud grunt back in return. Aang seeing where Arano was going rushed back to the ice and called out "Appa" and got a tired groan. Arano seeing that the bison were being lazy, started to make a cocoon of air inside the ice bowl and started to make it rise and after seeing that Arano need help, Aang used his Air Bending to lessen the strain and within seconds, there were two extremely tired and slightly cranky Flying Bison floating just above the ice sheet that they were on.

Sokka looked like he had seen the impossible, there was enough meat right in front of him to last him about 3 months, but only if he shared, a year if he didn't. He unknowingly grabbed his sword and made is way to the one known as Foco and started sizing it up. Arano looked at him with a strange face before catching on to what was going through Sokka's head. "You even finish that train of thought and I will launch you to the North Pole." Sokka looked down and muttered about bacon before sulking into the corner of ice.

Arano, then with the help of Aang, put down the Bison and walked over to Foco and pulled out a bag of jerky and handed it to Sokka. As Sokka reached into the bag and pull some out jerky before chewing and after a couple of bites, spiting it all out. Sokka was brushing off his tongue and after a minute asked "What evil magic is on this jerky?" Arano looked at him and said "This is fake meat, Air Benders are vegans." Sokka looked at him as if he said that he was a Fire Nation.

Sokka, then seemed to remember his "Training" that he gave himself and put his sword between himself and Arano, and asked "Why did you guys alert the Fire Nation?" Arano looked at him and asked "Why would we do that?" Aang looked a little unsurprised at the claim and made to act as if he was doing something with Appa. Sokka looked at Arano and said "Where have you been the last 100 years, there's a war between the Fire Nation and everyone else, they attacked as a comet came by that made their Fire Bending unstoppable, they even wiped out all of the Air Bender Nomads." Arano looked outraged at this and he turned to Aang who couldn't meet his eyes and looked down.

Arano, then asked Aang and said "Did you know about this? If you knew that would have been the first you would have said, right? ANSWER ME." Aang looked at him with tears in his eye and said "As we crashed into the ocean, I had a vision of the Fire Nation attacking the Air Nomads and …" Aang was cut off as Arano seemed to be consumed in rage and his Air Bending tattoos seemed to glow faintly, and Aang's seemed to turn a heavenly white and the Air Duo started to float up into the cold sky and the powers that they had looked to be fight each other and Katara made herself known for the first time, since setting the Air Benders free.

The Air Benders were encased in a dome of air, that was spinning at almost 100 miles per hour and as the Benders floated above Katara and Sokka, they felt the other worldly power and knew that these weren't normal people. Inside the dome of air, the Benders minds were fighting, Arano was easily overpowering Aang as he was The Master Air Bender, a person who could teach Air Bending, not like Aang, who was An Air Bending Master and was barely a master at that. Arano was blasting Aang around and Aang was close to giving in, when as Arano was about to finish the brief fight, a man looked like he was in his 80's and had a long beard that went to mid chest and flowing gray hair that went down his back, all except a small pony tail that was held by a Fire Prince's crown clip. He was dressed in red robes with the Fire Nation symbol on the back of his robes.

He stood in between the two Air Benders and looked at them and said "You two need to get control over yourselves, I understand your anger, I am an Air Bender myself and I felt the loss of the Air Bender as much as you guys, I need to explain what's going on." Arano helped Aang up and as Aang brushed himself off, they looked at the older man. He spoke as soon as they finished "I am Avatar Roku and both of you are the Avatar, Arano, you are pulled into this by my own fault and Aang, you were already the Avatar."

Arano looked a little put off, but didn't interrupt as Roku continued "The Avatar spirit is passed from person to person as the cycle most continue, but the spirit is only fully into the body once the Avatar State is used. I held the spirit until you guys crashed into the ocean and Aang entered the Avatar State. The both of you were so close together that when I was passing the Avatar Spirit to Aang, I hit you, Arano. I hadn't foreseen the consequences of that action. I gave you a phantom spirit of the Avatar Spirit. You will be able to bend Air and one other element, maybe 2. Now, Aang that doesn't mean that you wouldn't be able to use the 4 elements. You have to win the war, master the other 3 elements. I must go, the other spirits didn't allow this little visit, I must go, but I will be in touch with both of you. Arano, I'm sorry that you go mixed up in this mess, I will try to find out if this has happened before and try to find a solution to your problem.

In a flash of other worldly light and a tornado of fire, water, air and bits of dirt, and Avatar Roku was gone. The two Air Bender were banished form their place in the bridge of the normal world and the spirit world. The duo looked at each other as they felt a pull on their bodies as they were pulled back to their bodies in the real world. As they were floating back to their world, they felt a pair of eyes on them and looked back to see, a girl in a green dress that had gold and brown trimmings. She also had a weird golden crown that covered part of her reddish brown hair. He noticed that her eyes were glowing the same as all of the other spirits that they met, Aang than got the feeling that she wasn't someone that you wanted to meet more than once.

Outside the Air Dome:

Sokka and Katara looked at the Air Benders as they were floating, but they could barely stand let alone find a way to get to the floating duo. Then, all of a sudden the air surrounding the Air Benders, slowed down and stopped completely they floated down and fell onto their knees and Arano stood up and moved to his bison and jump onto the saddle, and looked at the group of people who were looking at him. Arano then said "I have to find my own way, Aang you know how to contact me and I know that you would have told me, but after everything today, I thing its best if we go separate ways."

Aang looked at him with sad eyes and said "Are you sure, we are the last Air Benders, we should stick together like we did back at the Air Temple." Arano hopped off his bison and glided to Aang ad pulled him into a hug and said "I will return, but first I must find out something on my own, I have to do this and when I finish, I will find you." Sokka looked at him and Arano gave a look that said "Take care of him" Sokka nodded and him and Katara pulled Aang toward Appa and Arano leapt on Foco and with a wave flew off to the west.

With Aang

Aang was feeling sad, he should have told his friend the second that they awoke from their 100 year nap. Aang looked at the siblings that were still will him and remembered that he was in the South Pole and turned to Katara, and said "Will you go penguin sledding with me?" Katara looked at him surprised and when she turned and saw him mere inches from her face, she pushed him a foot and said "Maybe later, we still have to get back to our village." Aang looked down and then back at her and said "Hey, I could give you guys a ride on my bison." Katara said "Sure." Sokka looked at Appa and said "No way am I getting on the monster ... EW!"

While Sokka was is mid rant, Appa had sneezed on him and cover him in bogies and caused Sokka to cry out in disgust, until Aang sent an Air Blast that wiped all the boogies off of Sokka and Katara said "Listen, It's going to be dark soon, and how are you going to get home, hoping so other monster will take you there." The rest of Sokka's argument was lost as he was helped on to Papa's saddle and Aang hopped onto the head and grabbed the reigns and said "Yip Yip." Appa jumped into the air and sluggishly started to fly, Sokka looked around and cried out happily "We're flying, we're flying." Katara sent him a smirk and Sokka said stockier "I mean, we're flying, big whoop." The ride was about 5 minutes long and Aang was bouncing in his seat and as they got the village, they noticed that Arano was there and talking to some elderly woman.

Sokka looked at them and walked up to them and said "what's the matter with you two, you act as if the Fire Nation is coming this wa … " Sokka trailed off as he notice the grim expressions on them and said "We have to prepare and raise alarms." Sokka turned toward the rest of the village and hollered "Listen up people, The Fire Nation is coming this way. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill." The procedures that followed the announcement, were fast and almost no time was wasted and Sokka ran into an igloo and started to prepare and after 10 minutes, he was dressed in the warrior uniform of the South Pole and he came out to see that Aang and Arano were holding their monk staffs and were only dressed in the body part of their robes, the all red body suits were looked weird without the yellow vest over it, but Sokka wasn't going to complain about people who were going to help fight for his village, while the rest of the warriors were a way.

Sokka looked at them and asked "why do you have staffs, they aren't pointy and wouldn't cause any damage to the Fire Benders, they will just burn them." Both of the Air Benders laughed at him and said "They staffs can't be set on fire and we use them to bend air into a weapon that can take down almost any force." Sokka looked at them like they were crazy, but again they were helping defend his village from a Fire Nation attack. Arano said "Where can we put the bison, we don't want them to get hurt." Seeing that this made sense Sokka pointed to behind a mountain of snow and Aang and Arano moved their bison and returned to stand next to Sokka in the center of the village, facing the way that the Fire Nation would enter the village.

As they waited they noticed that it was starting to snow and Aang opened his mouth, but before a flake could fall into his mouth, Sokka closed it, and said "No this isn't snow, this is smut, and it comes from the smoke that their warships leave in the air." Aang nodded and looked back to the wall just as a huge ship broke through it and the 3 defenders stood their ground as the ship stopped about 30 feet from them and the it the front lowered and out came 15 Fire Benders and they looked around before their eyes fell on the trio and the leader moved toward them and looked at Sokka and said "I know that the Avatar is here and I will not leave until I get him and bring him to my father." Arano looked at his face and saw that he had a burn mark around one of his eyes and asked "May I ask who is making such demands." The Fire Bender leader looked back at an older man with greying hair and then down and asked "I have forgotten my manners, I am the Fire Prince, Zuko, and now where is the Avatar?"


	3. Paths

A recap of the last chapter of Final Breezes:

" _As they waited they noticed that it was starting to snow and Aang opened his mouth, but before a flake could fall into his mouth, Sokka closed it, and said "No this isn't snow, this is smut, and it comes from the smoke that their warships leave in the air." Aang nodded and looked back to the wall just as a huge ship broke through it and the 3 defenders stood their ground as the ship stopped about 30 feet from them and the it the front lowered and out came 15 Fire Benders and they looked around before their eyes fell on the trio and the leader moved toward them and looked at Sokka and said "I know that the Avatar is here and I will not leave until I get him and bring him to my father." Arano looked at his face and saw that he had a burn mark around one of his eyes and asked "May I ask who is making such demands." The Fire Bender leader looked back at an older man with greying hair and then down and asked "I have forgotten my manners, I am the Fire Prince, Zuko, and now where is the Avatar?""_

This Time:

Arano looked at the so called Prince and burst out laughing and said "You're a Prince?" and with that said Sokka started to laugh as well and only Aang stood serious. Zuko looked at the people laughing and felt rage build inside of him and then his pride rise because this next fireball would be the last that they see. "AHHH" was heard as Zuko threw the fireball at Sokka and Arano, who watched as it came at them. Arano eyes started to glow faintly like before and Aang noticed this time it didn't affect him and Arano looked at the fireball as it came at him and caught it with his hands.

Arano, then added more fuel to the fire and sent it back almost 3 times bigger than Zuko's and the crew from the Fire Nation war ship jumped of the sides of the loading bridge into the snow. Zuko looked at Arano and said "You're the Avatar. I must capture you to restore my Honor." Arano looked at him and said "You never had any Honor to begin with if you let yourself be pushed into traveling the world looking for the Avatar. I will go with you for the sake of this village, let's go."

The Fire Nation crew grabbed his staff and Arano said "Hey be careful with that, it's worth more than you whole ship." It was said in such a tone that the man carrying the staff with one hand around the middle to holding it across his two arms like it was a baby. Arano looked around and spotted Zuko and said "Hey, if you're taking me back to die, does this mean that I could possibly get a last meal, because I'm starving." Zuko deadpanned and said "Fine, what would you like?" After all it is co

The Fire Nation crew grabbed his staff and Arano said "Hey be careful with that, it's worth more than you whole ship." It was said in such a tone that the man carrying the staff with one hand around the middle to holding it across his two arms like it was a baby. Arano looked around and spotted Zuko and said "Hey, if you're taking me back to die, does this mean that I could possibly get a last meal, because I'm starving." Zuko deadpanned and said "Fine, what would you like?" After all it is custom to give a person of importance one last meal and if someone had Honor, then they would feed that person their last wish.

Arano reached into his pocket and pulled out a small scroll and tossed it to Zuko and said "This is what I want." Zuko unraveled the scroll and nearly died in laughter and said "This is a recipe for a thing called Oatmeal Cake. It just six different flavors of Oatmeal put together into one bowl." Arano eyes started to glow faintly again and he said "Are you making fun of my last meal wish?" Zuko paled as much as his already pale skin would allow and shook his head NO. Arano nodded and said "So where is my cell, I'm exhausted and need to get off my feet."

Zuko felt the rage start to flow through him and Arano easily noticed and prepared to continue to push hum to the max and said "You know if you ever feel like taking some of this red and black and replacing it with some homier colors, you could retire from this whole taking prisoners and become a cruise line." Arano watched as Zuko breathed some wisps of fire from his nose. Zuko grabbed Arano by the back of his shirt and throw him into a random and Arano pointed out that there was some old dude sleeping on his bed. Zuko pushed into the room across from it and Arano said "Rude."

Back with Aang and Sokka:

Sokka waited until after the Fire Nation was out of sight before whirling toward Aang and saying "How could you just let them take him. I can't believe that he have to put our faith in you. You're the Avatar and you mean you can't stand up to the Fire Nation. I don't understand how this could be possible." Aang looked at Sokka and said "How what could be possible?"

Sokka glared at Aang and said "The hope of the world, the Avatar is nothing but a coward." Aang looked down and said "You don't understand, I never wanted to be the Avatar that was never something I had a choice in, so if Arano wanted to take the heat of me, I was more than willing to let him. Now, I know what I must do."

Aang moved to where Appa and Foco (Arano's Bison for those of you who don't remember.) and said to Foco "Can you let us to Arano, Girl?" Foco roared and started to fly and Aang got Sokka who was telling his sister that he was leaving when Aang had a sudden thought and voiced it. "Why don't we bring her with us, after we leave and rescue Arano, we are heading to the North Pole. We can get her a Water Bending teacher." Katara agreed and ran inside to grab her stuff and Sokka looked at Aang and said "I have the feeling, I'm going to regret this."

As the newly formed trio hopped on Appa's back and began to follow Foco to where ever Arano was headed and all Aang could think of was 'I'm going to save you, Arano'

Back with Arano on the Fire Nation Ship:

Arano was sitting across from Iroh and noticed that seemed distracted by something. Arano looked at him and said "Are you ok, you seem distracted." Iroh nodded and said "I worry about my nephew. He hasn't been the same since he got that scar on his face." Arano nodded as it would change him too and asked "How did he get that scar on his face?"

Iroh signed and began to explain to Arano "I allowed a persistent, thirteen-year-old Zuko into a war council with Ozai and some of his generals. He ignored my instructions not to speak during the meeting when one general outlined a plan to sacrifice an entire division of new recruits in a diversionary maneuver. He fiercely disagreed with this, seeing it as a betrayal of the recruits' patriotism. The insubordinate outburst was seen as a grave insult and Ozai demanded that he participate in an Agni Kai. He agreed, unaware he would face his father, not the general he insulted. Upon turning to face his opponent, he was immediately penitent and knelt, refusing to fight, and tearfully begged for his father's forgiveness. Ozai declared his refusal a sign of cowardice and another display of disrespect, affirming that "He will learn respect, and suffering will be his teacher."

Ozai burned Zuko permanently scarring the left side of his face, stripped him of his birthright, and exiled him from his beloved homeland, declaring that he could only return if he was able to find and capture the Avatar, who disappeared one hundred years before. It was a fool's errand by all accounts, because if the Avatar had disappeared, there would be no point in searching for him, but one Zuko clung onto desperately as his only hope of regaining his honor and everything he had lost.

I feel at fault for the mishap and when Ozai cast him out of the nation, I decided to follow him to make sure that not too much trouble didn't fall on him. I am trying to get him go down the right path, but he is too stubborn to try and listen to me and feels that the only way to return to his previous level. I fear that the darkness of the Fire Nation, may have too much of a hold on his heart and mind. I have more hope now that the Avatar has returned that there will be much more light in the world. I can understand if you don't what to help him, but you have to save the world and restore the balance in the world. Hope is something that this world needs.

The End of This Chapter.

**A/N: I hope that you understand that Iroh isn't like the rest of his family, and up until the book 3, Zuko is only after the Avatar to restore his Honor. I think that Iroh would follow him because like I said that he wanted to make sure nothing happened to his nephew like it happened to his son. Iroh is easily the hardest character to write about because he is so understanding to the world and doesn't have any real character flaw other than being to understanding. I hope that you enjoy the way I made him out to be. **

**Also Sokka is mad at Aang because think about it, you let him take the fall for him for something that he could control, and for those of you that caught on to it, Arano will be a Fire and Air Bender. I have already planned out his role throughout the story and it's only a matter of typing it. Until next time, See ya.**


	4. The Rescue

**A/N: I am holding a poll about this story because, I want you the viewers to have a better grasp on the next chapter that will be the biggest change in the whole story, past and future. This poll is to decide the face of the twin Avatars, and one will make the one of the two disappear, and the other will make them something much more than just the Last Avatars. As for Arano, the he will pay a role that no one will expect. I hope you guys check out the poll, but more so, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Feel free to check out any of my other stories. Now on with the story:**

A recap of the last chapter of Final Breeze:

"_Arano was sitting across from Iroh and noticed that seemed distracted by something. Arano looked at him and said "Are you ok, you seem distracted." Iroh nodded and said "I worry about my nephew. He hasn't been the same since he got that scar on his face." Arano nodded as it would change him too and asked "How did he get that scar on his face?"_

…_._

_He agreed, unaware he would face his father, not the general he insulted. Upon turning to face his opponent, he was immediately penitent and knelt, refusing to fight, and tearfully begged for his father's forgiveness. Ozai declared his refusal a sign of cowardice and another display of disrespect, affirming that "He will learn respect, and suffering will be his teacher."_

…_._

_I decided to follow him to make sure that not too much trouble didn't fall on him. I am trying to get him go down the right path, but he is too stubborn to try and listen to me and feels that the only way to return to his previous level. I fear that the darkness of the Fire Nation, may have too much of a hold on his heart and mind. I have more hope now that the Avatar has returned that there will be much needed light in the world. I can understand if you don't what to help him, but you have to save the world and restore the balance in the world. Hope is something that this world needs."_

This Time:

Aang with the help of Foco and Appa managed to catch a glimpse of the War Ship and was racing after it. Sokka looked still mad and Aang couldn't blame him, but Katara was just excited to be leaving her village and Aang looked down at the danger that he put them in. Aang saw the ship was still a few minutes ahead of them and said to Sokka "They don't know we are coming, so let's just go in and get out and nobody gets hurt." Sokka nodded and they caught up to the ship from behind and landed on back of the deck and Aang looked at Appa and Foco.

They bisons seemed to understand the situation and didn't make any noises as the group departed from their location to unknowns inside of the ship.

With Arano:

Arano looked at Iroh as he finished his tale and said "Well, that was a one of a kind story, but I'm afraid that I can't allow myself to stay any longer than this. You can kept the Jasmine Tea recipe for your troubles and what I'm about to do." Iroh eyebrow arched in confusion and Arano took a deep breath and a powerful ball of air raced toward Iroh at speed he thought he never see and it knocked him out as it pushed him back to the steel door and with the force, left an imprint of him. Arano signed and said "What a kind old man, too bad that he's on that side." With that he made an Air whip from another breath and Arano easily used it to destroy the rope that bound his hands and lifted Iroh to the bed in the room and said "I'll never forget the kindness that you showed me." And turned and left the room.

Running into the hall he noticed that he was at a fork in the ship and remembered that the man who took his staff said "I'll put this is your quarters, Prince Zuko." The man had turned left and Arano raced off into that direction. If he had stayed another minute, he would have been found by Aang who spit up the group and was Air Walking to make him travel at super speeds from door to door in search of Arano.

Aang opened the door with Iroh in it and noticed that the man was not awake and closed the door softly, while whispering "Sorry". Aang got to the same fork as Arano and turned right instead of the left like Arano and continued his door to door search.

With Sokka and Katara:

Katara was weary about exploring the ship that was filled with Fire Nation Soldiers. And Sokka couldn't blame her, for it was the Fire Nation that took their mom. As they ran, they noticed Arano was also running around and Sokka called out to him with "Arano, we are here to rescue you." Arano ran toward them using his Air Bending to propel him and said "I got to find my staff first, I'm going to meet you at the place where you hind the bison." With that Arano raced through the halls going door to door, not unlike Aang who was on the other side of the ship. The siblings decided that they would meet up with the Air Benders back at the place where the bison was and made their way back there and started to wait.

Arano ran down a hall and made a sharp right and ran into somebody and when he looked up he saw that it was a Fire Nation warrior and said "I just go back to my room and …" The rest of his sentence was lost as the Fire Bender began to send blast after blast at him and Arano began to dip and dodge the best he could in the small hallway. Arano put his hands above his head and pulled the down and managed to create a draft the smacked right into the Fire Bender and Arano said "Bet you never fought an Air Bender." With that said he blasted him with a blast of wind that sent the warrior flying and he hit a wall and Arano heard more Fire Benders racing toward him.

Arano ran through the ship's many hallways, looking through several more rooms before discovering Zuko's personal quarters. He ran in to claim his staff, just as a waiting Zuko slammed the door shut to prevent his escape. Zuko launched a number of fire attacks in hopes of incapacitating Arano, but the Air Bender easily avoided them and launched a short series of powerful gusts that slammed Zuko first into his bed, then against the room's walls and ceiling, briefly stunning him.

Arano headed outside, and prepared to make his escape on his glider. However, just as he took off, Zuko leapt after him and grabbed his ankle. Not able to compensate for the extra weight or break free of Zuko's grip, Arano was unable to remain aloft, and the two crashed clumsily onto the deck. They prepared to face off a third time, but were distracted by the sudden appearance of Appa and Foco, carrying Sokka and Katara to Arano's rescue. Arano was unable to regain his focus as Zuko quickly launched a series of fire blasts that pressed him to the edge of the deck and knocked his staff away. Another two blasts followed, and Arano, while apparently unharmed by the flames, fell overboard into the frigid sea below.

Just as Aang came out on to the deck as he heard Appa and Foco with Sokka and Katara and assumed that they had found Arano, only for him to be blasted back by fire and sent over the railing and into the cold sea below.

Arano began sinking and he appeared momentarily unconscious. However, his eyes soon opened and he entered his version of the Avatar State. He, along with Aang who after thinking his friend was dead began to Water Bend the sea around him, pushing himself into the air on a whirling column of water. Zuko, Katara, and Sokka were shocked at this immense display of bending power, and Arano deposited himself on the deck of the ship and found himself back to back with Aang before their bending his liquid platform into a spinning wall of water that sent Zuko and all his guards on deck flying, Zuko himself going overboard. Appa and Foco landed on the deck, while Aang and Arano, apparently dazed after the massive display of power, collapsed. Katara and Sokka rushed to his aid, assuring he was alright before preparing to leave.

Added by Thailog

Sokka went to retrieve Arano's staff, only to find Zuko climbing back onto the deck. At a great advantage due to Zuko's position, Sokka quickly struck the prince in the forehead a number of times, sending him overboard again. Zuko was able to cling to an anchor's chain approximately halfway down the ship's hull. Some of the soldiers recovered and began to approach Katara and the still-exhausted Aang and Arano

Katara was able to freeze the guards in place to stop their approach. All three took off on Appa just as Iroh arrived on the scene. Iroh helped Zuko on-board again, and the two launched a combined fire blast in an attempt to shoot down the escaping sky bison. Aang and Arano recovered from their dazed state just in time to turn this attack against the Fire Benders, using a blast of wind to redirect the fireball into one of the immense walls of ice on either side of the ship. The resulting avalanche buried the front half of Zuko's ship in ice and snow, stopping it cold. Appa and Foco flew into the distance, his passengers laughing happily.

Zuko, furious that the Avatar had escaped his grasp, instructed his crew to dig the ship out and pursue the Avatar and his friends as soon as possible. He vowed never to underestimate Aang again. Zuko turned to his crew and said "Man, we have done the impossible and found the avatar, now we just have to capture him.

With Team Avatar

As Appa and Foco flies into the sunset, Katara excitedly asks Aang and Arano "How were you guys able to use such an incredibly powerful water bending techniques." Arano answered with "This is a capability Aang and myself are unable to understand." Katara then questions Aang as to why he did not initially say that he was the Avatar when Katara asked him about the legend. Aang sadly and simply replies that he never wanted to be the Avatar, saying that the duty was impressed upon him against his wishes. Katara reminds Aang of the world's need for the Avatar, and that he must master the bending arts of water, earth, and fire, by saying "But you are the Avatar, and if you can count Arano as the Avatar too, then you don't have to do this alone." She then muses "We might find a water bending teacher at the North Pole" and Aang quickly brightens up, saying "Hey, we could all learn water bending together." Along with Sokka, who decides to come along under the excuse of this being "An opportunity to defeat fire benders? That's too good to pass up."

As the group landed on some island, Aang and Arano drift off to sleep at the same time and as they dream, they get pulled into the spirit world and come face to face with Avatar Roku who says "Hello boys, I see that you have been busy, but I have some news for you on the twin Avatars problem that we are faced with."

The end for Now.


End file.
